


Look Who's Back In Town

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I can barely read them too I'm like KISS ALREADY or CONFESS YOUR LOVE ALREADY, Jughead is a clueless bean, Not sure if there will be any angst if so it will be light nothing tragic, So is the reader/you, There will be kissing lots of kissing, and Jughead being a cute boyfriend, but it's ok though, slowish burn I can't write slow burns I'm too impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Jugheads old friend (Y/N) is back in town. Everyone knows how (Y/N) feels about Jughead... expect Jughead will he find out and return those feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't be my most popular story on Wattpad I don't know why I didn't post it here.  
> Also sorry for a short first chapter the rest will be longer I promise

Ah no place like home I thought as my parents drove past the welcome to Riverdale sign. It's been too long I was only gone for a few months due to my dad getting transferred, and with my luck the second I leave it finally gets interesting in this town. It's sad that the interesting thing was a dead body but it sure got people's attention.  

When the car was approaching the all too familiar Pops my mom said from the front  
"Hey (YN) do you mind running in I placed in a order when we were getting close to town"  
"No problem"  I smiled Pops was one of the great things in this town a big hangout for teenagers and great food.  
"Great here you go" she then handed me money for the food and I stepped out of the car.

I took a moment to look at the big flashing neon light before stepping in the smell of burgers hit me right away.  
"Hey (Y/N)!" Pop said from the other side  
"Pop it's been to long I'm here to pick up a order"  
"Be right back" I looked around to see if anyone was in tonight. It seems to be empty except one both I smiled when I saw the all to familiar beanie. The wearer was bent down in his laptop typing away not a surprise. 

I walked over while saying  
"Working hard on making the next great American novel?" At the sound of my voice his head shot up from his laptop  
"Well well well if it isn't (Y/N) (Y/L/N)"  
"Jughead Jones it's been a while"  
"Too long"  
"I agree"  
"you back for good now"  
"Seems like it"  
"Good who needs California did you spend all your time tanning?" He said with a smirk  
"Definitely you know me out all day on the beaches everyday" I smirked back

"Here you go (Y/N)" Pop said as he handed me a take out bag  
"Thanks Pop"  I started to leave them Jughead said  
"See you at school tomorrow?"  
"Definitely see you then"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets re aquatinted with everyone, meets Veronica, and Archie is clueless

Jugheads POV   
Archie was watching me as I was straightening out my shirt trying to get rid of any wrinkles I could see him smirking from the reflection in the mirror.

"What are you smirking at?"  
"You, I've never see you take 10 minutes to pick a shirt much less make it look presentable what's going on?" I didn't want to tell him that (Y/N) is back yet the minute she sees him she will go all doe eyed at that stupid smile of his  and fall for him like every other girl.  

"Nothing now lets go" I grabbed my backpack before heading out the door I couldn't see it but I could tell he was shaking his head at me. 

Archie's POV   
Jug has been acting weird all day the classes we share, whenever someone would walk in before and during class he would shoot his head up then it would go back down again to his work. 

I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even hear my friends around down next to me during lunch until I herd a voice  
"Hello? Earth to Archiekins"  
"What? Oh Ronnie, Betty, Kevin, hi"   
"What's wrong?" Betty asked

"Nothing Jughead is just acting weird today"  
"Weirder then normal?" Veronica said  
"It took him 10 minutes to get dressed today he almost didn't wear his hat"  
"Yeah that's weird" Kevin agreed

"Maybe he wants to look good for someone" Veronica suggested all three of us just looked at her as if she just suggested the impossible.  
"What your telling me Jughead has never dated anyone ever?" Betty turned to her friend   
"V Jughead is really not a people person I don't see him being in a relationship with someone it's just not him"   
"It's true" I agreed 

"Oh.. my god guys I think I just figured it out" Kevin said while turning his head away from us  
"What?" We all asked while turning our heads in his direction there was Jughead sitting down at a table.....with (Y/N) that explains it   
"Oh... my.. god..." me and Betty said  
"What who's that? What am I missing?" Veronica asked clearly out of the loop  
"That's (Y/N) Jugheads best friend..." Betty started   
"Hey!"  
"Sorry Archie but it's true anyway they grew up together they did everything together then she moved near the end of last year no one thought she was gonna come back. It crushed Jughead"

"So why don't we invite them to sit with us?" Veronica asked then she stood up and walked towards them. We all looked at the conversation that was being taken place, Veronica seemed to be her usual welcoming self (Y/N) nodded at whatever she said. Probably asking to sit with us, she got up and followed Ronnie Jug trailing after her. 

"And of course you know Betty Archie and Kevin" after (Y/N) put her tray down Betty practically ran up to hug (Y/N) before she sat down on the opposite side of the table with Jughead 

"Hi Betty nice to see you again" she said with a smile then smiled at Kevin and looked at me. Oh god what horror stories did Jughead tell her about me  
"Hey Archie long time no see or even talk"

"Yeah I was busy this summer fixing houses with my dad"   
"I herd" she then put her fork in her salad but to me it sounded like she slammed it.   
(Y/N) may not look it but she was tough, her dad was a police officer and he was transferred for a little while that's why she moved. (Y/N) was forced to take self defence training as a kid by her father who said "you never know when you might need it."There are rumours of her getting into a couple fights defending Jughead probably. 

"So (Y/N) when did you get back?"  Kevin asked breaking the silence  
"Just last night we stopped by Pops on our way home and Jughead happened to be there"   
"Is that why you came home early last night? You told me you were writing" I turned  to Jughead 

"I was (Y/N) and me talked for maybe 5 minutes" he knows he's gonna get shit later   
"So (Y/N) did you hear about Jason Blossom?" Kevin asked changing the subject 

"Yeah Jughead emailed me one night I told him.."  
"She said and I quote "of course when I leave something exiting happens" he then burst out in laughter none joined shocked that Jughead actually laughed for once 

"Well I mean it's true nothing happens here sad that someone had to be killed of course"   
"You got any suspects?" Kevin asked   
"Many each unlikely as the rest"  (Y/N) replied 

"But what about you guys what's been going on? Archie I herd you've become a real Troy Bolton" (Y/N) said while taking a bite into her apple there were several chuckles from the table   
"Yeah I started playing music I can play you a few songs if you like" I said ignoring her Troy Bolton comment   
"Sounds great I'll swing by your place after school"  
"I've got football practice but I'll text you when I'm home"  
"Sounds great can't wait" she replied with a smile the lunch bell rang and everyone got up and headed for their next classes  
"Does anyone have Chem next?" (Y/N) asked looking down at her schedule she took out from her bag  
"I do" Betty spoke up  
"Oh thank god I'm not alone" she said relived the too spit off to Chemistry together. Veronica and Kevin left to their classes and I turned around expecting to see Jughead but I was alone where did he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oblivious Archie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica ships you guys Archie is less oblivious, Jughead starts to get feelings for you

Veronica's POV   
"Ok so what's the deal with them?" I asked Kevin as soon as we were out of earshot of everyone else  
"Who?" He asked clueless I sighed  
"You know who (Y/N) and Jughead"  
"Oh well she has a crush on him clearly but it's hard to say if it's mutual personally I think it is"

"I agree we need proof though"  
"The easiest way to get that is through Archie if Jughead is gonna talk about it with anyone it's gonna be him" Kevin said confidently   
"Perfect I can get Archie to talk to Jughead no problem"  
"Veronica Loge are you playing matchmaker?"   
"Just a little bit" I admitted   
"I'm glad we're friends" Kevin said as we walked into our next class 

Jugheads POV   
Typical Archie to swoop in not even a day after she moves back here and makes a move.   
I don't even know why it's bothering me so much I mean she's not my girlfriend and she never was so I have no right to tell her who she should and shouldn't date. I ditched Archie to head to my next class before he could notice, thankfully I was alone and could think by myself. 

Growing up it's always been me, Archie, Betty and (Y/N) but me and (Y/N) were closer just like Archie and Betty were closer so I feel like I should protect her from anyone that tries to hurt her. Archie always means well but his relationships don't typically last that long and I don't want her getting caught in that crossfire. 

I somehow managed to get though class even though 90% of my concentration and focus wasn't on the class but on (Y/N) who as been taking up a lot of my thoughts in such a short span of time that she has returned. I walked into my last class and smiled when I saw (Y/N) sitting in a desk. I took a sit across from her but as usual her head was down doodling away on a piece of paper. 

"So how's your first day going so far?" Her head shot up surprised probably then looked at me  
"Good I mean it's easier when you have friends who can help you I'm just glad you and me share a class together and English this so gonna be fun." It is (Y/N) and I share a passion for books, so when you stick two book nerds in a class full of teenagers who haven't picked up a book in how long or don't care they will survive together. 

"Definitely I don't even think half of these people can even name a Shakespeare play"  
"Oh but I disagree they will name Romo and Juliet and ask "is that the one where they bang and then die at the end?" Like really that's all you grasped from that?"  
I laughed (Y/N) could sit and talk to you about literature for hours or she will be drawing away. 

The class started and when we were given our assigned book the class ground while me and (Y/N) shared a smirk that said promises of book clubs and many discussions about the book. After class me and (Y/N) started walking down the hall then we herd a voice call out

"Oh (Y/N)!"   
"Oh joy" (Y/N) mumbled as the person who matched the voice came walking up to us turning out to be Cheryl in her cheerleader uniform.

"You didn't think you were going to get through a day of school without me noticing did you?" She asked when she approached us  
"I was hopping so" (Y/N) replied   
"Well too bad so your back that's great"   
"Yeah I'm sure your thrilled to have me back Cheryl one more person for you to torment" I tried my hardest to hold back a laugh Cheryl looked at me annoyed then back at (Y/N).

"So why move back?"  
"No big deal Cheryl it was only a temporary move anyway I wasn't pregnant or sent away for rehab or whatever is cooking up in that brain of yours"   
"Well welcome back then and hope to see you soon" she then bounced off to practice leaving me and (Y/N) alone agin (Y/N) scoffed 

"Does that girl have anything else to do other then toucher people I mean I know her brother died but shouldn't she be handling it a bit.... differently" 

"(Y/N) if I spent time wondering about Cheryl Blossoms life well then I really hit rock bottom" she laughed   
"True anyway I should be getting home I have lots of homework to catch up on but I'll see you at Archie's?"  
"Definitely" she smiled and gave me a hug that caught me by surprise but I hugged back noticing how nice she smelt, her hair felt so soft as it brushed past me, her skin felt so soft I wonder if her lips felt the same way wait what. She broke away and waved as she walked in the opposite direction then me. Leaving me alone with my thoughts 

I walked back to Archie's slowly thinking about (Y/N). I've never felt this away about anyone before, usually I stay away from socializing as much as possible but with (Y/N) I almost... crave it it's like anytime we aren't talking or texting or anything I miss her. What does this mean? 

Archie's POV  
Practice ran later then I thought I texted (Y/N) telling her there was no time to hang today with homework I have she replied 'no problem'. I told her I would bring my laptop tomorrow so we could listen to music then, she seemed content with that. 

I got home and noticed my dad was out probably working. There was some pizza on the counter probably from Jughead since there were only a couple slices left. I took the slices, put them on a plate and headed up to my room. There was Jughead laying on his makeshift bed with a book in his hands, this was the first time I've seen him since lunch did I do something?

"Hey Jughead how's it going?" No response   
"So (Y/N) is back again that's awesome I mean she looks great" I saw his shoulders tighten   
"So I bet you two have a lot to catch up on" again radio silence ok that's the way he wants it. I started to take out my books to work on homework 

"Just don't break her heart"  
"What?" I answered   
"(Y/N) if your gonna ask her out just let her done easily you know when it's over"  
"Jug what are you talking about? I wasn't going to ask out (Y/N)" I replied He put down his book and stared at me clearly angry   
"Oh really so when you asked her to come her and listen to music with you that wasn't a ploy to get closer with your guitar and your singing that will sure get her all doe eyed and fall for you and..."  
"Wait Jughead are you jealous? Do you like (Y/N)?" I asked in disbelief I mean I always joked around about him having a crush on her but that's all it was a joke I never thought it could be true. 

"What no I'm just looking out for her.. as her friend" he then sat back down clearly done with this conversation   
"All right man but once your done building up that wall you might want to try letting some people break it down." 

I spent a hour on my homework before getting ready for bed. I lied there trying to fall asleep when I herd 

"She smelt nice today I noticed it today. Like Pops milkshakes, chocolate she always gets chocolate"   
"I remember"   
"What do I do"  
"About what"  
"(Y/N) she's in my head all day just what she's doing, who she's with, what she's thinking of, I always want to be with her, hugging her, talking to her"   
"That my friend is symptoms of love"   
"Well love sucks" I laughed   
"It does" I cleard my throat wanting to ask something a bit more personal not knowing how he'll take it

"Have you ever kissed her"  
"No but I thought of it before"  
"You should do it you know before someone else tries to"  
"Yeah.. that won't be you right" I laughed  
"No dude promise"  
"Ok... you won't tell anymore about this right"  
"Your secret is safe with me" I meant it to along with being a better musician I also wanted to be a better friend and friends keep secrets. I just hope (Y/N) finds out about this particular secret soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wants to punch Reggie in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the tiniest Archie and Reggie bashing for all the Archie and Reggie fans

   
(Y//N) P.O.V  
"Now (Y/N) you know not to be running around late at night, not with a killer out there." My dad was reminding me for the 10th time since we got back.

"Yes dad and speaking of the killer have you found any suspects yet?" I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me  
"No not yet" then under my breath I mumbled "that's because we have a lousy sherif"  
"What did you say (Y/N)?" My mom asked  
"Nothing" I replied quickly while taking a spoonful of my cereal. I herd the door bell saving me from another lecture

"I'll get it!" I shouted then ran off to answer, who would be at the door this early? I opened the door to see Jughead standing on my front steps   
"Hey (Y/N) I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together"   
"Yeah sure" I smiled then yelled in my parents direction

"Mom! Dad! Its Jughead we're off to school!" I waved and shut the door before they could respond as soon as we got on the sidewalk I asked

"So how's your dad?" I saw his shoulders tense up a bit it's a sore subject for him but I want to know.  
"Not great, he promised he was gonna clean up his act he seemed serious about it too. He said he's gonna get better and my mom and Jellybean are gonna come home and we're all gonna be a family again"

"Do you believe him?"  
"I want to"   
"Hey" we stopped walking and I put my hand up to his check  
"It's gonna work out, ok your gonna see your mom and Jellybean again" he smiled and before anything else could happen I herd a voice   
"Hey! Jughead! (Y/N)!" I dropped my hand and we both turned our heads towards the direction of the voice. It was Archie with Betty right behind him perfect timing Archie as always. When they caught up Betty gave me a hug and they both said good morning. I looked over at Jughead who looked slightly mad at the pair that interrupted us.

"So (Y/N) how was your first day? I never got to ask you yesterday" Archie asked   
"Oh good I guess I don't know it's school same old it might take me a few days to get caught up"   
"I can help you" Betty volunteered I smiled Betty always looked out for her friends more then herself. Knowing Betty she was probably planing some sort of school event along with any extracurriculars she might be in plus her own homework.

"Thanks for the offer Betty but you already have enough on your plate I don't want to stress you out anymore then you already might be"   
"We can squeeze in a hour I promise it will be fun I don't have cheerleading practice after school so we can go to Pops" I burst out laughing not expecting her to say that her Betty Cooper has actually joined the cheerleading squad which was Cheryl and her little squad of minions. The boys seemed to be having their own conversation but their voices were quite when I started laughing.

"I'm sorry Betty truly I just didn't see you as a cheerleader don't you just follow Cheryl around like one of her own little evil minions? Minus the evil part when it comes to you of course"  
"No not at all... well kinda Cheryl can be hard on us but I have Veronica with me and it will look great on my collage application." That's Betty always 10 steps ahead of you.

"You know what who am to judge I'm just cranky in the mornings" and interrupted from having a possible moment with Jughead but that's besides the point "as long as your having fun that's all that matters I'll take you up on the offer today after school at Pops" she smiled   
"Great" the bell rang as we approached the walls of Riverdale high day 2 I guess.

Veronica's POV   
I was standing by Archie's locker patiently waiting for him to arrive. When I saw him I stood up a little bit but my victory was short lived when I saw Jughead behind him.

"Hey Ronnie" Archie greeted  
"Hey Archiekins, Jughead"    
"Hi Veronica" Jughead said then waved bye to Archie and headed to his class perfect.

"Archie I need to talk to you"  
"Ok well can it be later because I need to get to class"  
"Ok here's the short version of it, Does Jughead have feelings for (Y/N) you know beyond friends?"  
"Um yeah Veronica I really got to get to class" then he left without another word.

Archie's POV  
that was close, I can't tell Veronica Jugeheads secret we just started becoming friends again if I tell Veronica I would have betrayed him again and it would kill him. I walked into my class slightly stressed, Veronica isn't gonna let this go she's gonna keep asking me.

I noticed Jughead a few rows back staring down at his phone I sent him a text  
Veronica is on to you she bombarded me after you left asking if you have any feelings for (Y/N) I told her I had to get to class and left.  
Before he got a chance to answer the teacher came in and started class.

Jugheads P.O.V   
Archie and I are walking down the hall and he's talking about something football? His latest song? Girls? I don't know probably one of those three topics. I was only half listening because the minute we got out of class I saw (Y/N) at her locker... but she wasn't alone. 

Reggie was there too and they were talking. This sudden anger took over me, it was he same feeling I felt yesterday watching her and Archie interact. How dare she talk to him she deserves better then him. I felt my fingers curl up into a fist, thoughts of slamming my hand against his face flashed though my head. Archie must have noticed this because I felt his hand on my shoulders slightly shaking it.

"Hey Jughead you with me? Come on it's probably nothing and hitting Reggie won't solve anything, it would only cause trouble for you." Unfortunately he was right and my hand started to unclench from its fist and I turned the other way and followed Archie to my locker.

It took all of my strength not to slam my locker after I was done getting out my books.  
"You ok?" Archie asked in a hushed tone  
"I'm fine" I answered " just want to punch something" I added   
"I have a punching bag you can go at after school today now come on" Archie led me to my next class which happened to be English.. with (Y/N) not sure if this is gonna be good or bad just gonna have to wait and see I guess.

Class seemed to flow by, we were discussing the book we were assigned and as usual me and (Y/N) were the only ones who seemed to know what the teacher was talking about. I saw (Y/N) roll her eyes so much I thought they would fall out.

That put me in a brighter mood and the rest of the day went fine but that feeling still nawed away at me. Reggie talking to (Y/N) I can only imagine the things he said the mear thought of it makes me want to either throw up or punch him.

Archie kept his promise and got it the punching bag for me while he worked on homework and I started ranting while punching away.   
"She hasn't even been here a week yet and he's already making a move on her" Archie tried to give me advice  
"Who's to say he will even ask her out?" You tried Archie you really did it I looked at him  
"Because it's Reggie" I looked back at the bag and started again then I herd footsteps coming up to the room. It was Fred he took one look at me and asked

"You ok Jughead? Your hitting that bag pretty good"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks Mr Andrews just working on some pent up emotions"   
"Well I'm ever here if you need to talk"  
"What about me?" Archie intervened  
"Ok we're both here" I smiled  
"Thanks it's just stupid teenage drama"  
"Well like I said if you need any second opinions I'm here" Mr Andrews said before he left

"You know you could just tell her you have feelings for her" Archie said as soon as his dad left. I sat down on my makeshift bed to take a break   
"And having her reject me? No that would be soul crushing and it would destroy our friendship"

"What if she didn't reject you"   
"Then clearly there's something wrong and she should be checked out immediately for signs of going crazy"  
"Jughead..." Archie stared  
"No Archie I'm serious why would she want to be with me?"  
"I don't know because she knows you well and laughs at your jokes and will do anything you ask"   
"That's not true"  
"Oh really because I could do a survey" I just rolled my eyes   
"Whatever I'm gonna take a shower"

The hot water calmed what little anger I had left and I got dressed and ready for bed. When I checked my phone I got a text from (Y/N)

  
Are you busy Friday? I couldn't help but smile  
 _No why_? It didn't take her long to answer   
_Because_ _it's_ _my first week back and I have no idea what to do Friday so I thought I would enlist the help of my best friend_  
You do realize you just asked the most anti social kid on Riverdale right  
Exactly I want to do something fun not social  
Well in that case lets go rob a bank that's fun   
Haha J you know what I mean 

  
We spent the rest of the night texting I probably annoyed Archie with my laughing whenever she made a joke but he didn't say anything. Maybe because for the first time in a long time I was happy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wants to punch Reggie in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the tiniest Archie and Reggie bashing for all the Archie and Reggie fans

   
(Y//N) P.O.V  
"Now (Y/N) you know not to be running around late at night, not with a killer out there." My dad was reminding me for the 10th time since we got back.

"Yes dad and speaking of the killer have you found any suspects yet?" I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me  
"No not yet" then under my breath I mumbled "that's because we have a lousy sherif"  
"What did you say (Y/N)?" My mom asked  
"Nothing" I replied quickly while taking a spoonful of my cereal. I herd the door bell saving me from another lecture

"I'll get it!" I shouted then ran off to answer, who would be at the door this early? I opened the door to see Jughead standing on my front steps  
"Hey (Y/N) I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together"  
"Yeah sure" I smiled then yelled in my parents direction

"Mom! Dad! Its Jughead we're off to school!" I waved and shut the door before they could respond as soon as we got on the sidewalk I asked

"So how's your dad?" I saw his shoulders tense up a bit it's a sore subject for him but I want to know.  
"Not great, he promised he was gonna clean up his act he seemed serious about it too. He said he's gonna get better and my mom and Jellybean are gonna come home and we're all gonna be a family again"

"Do you believe him?"  
"I want to"  
"Hey" we stopped walking and I put my hand up to his check  
"It's gonna work out, ok your gonna see your mom and Jellybean again" he smiled and before anything else could happen I herd a voice  
"Hey! Jughead! (Y/N)!" I dropped my hand and we both turned our heads towards the direction of the voice. It was Archie with Betty right behind him perfect timing Archie as always. When they caught up Betty gave me a hug and they both said good morning. I looked over at Jughead who looked slightly mad at the pair that interrupted us.

"So (Y/N) how was your first day? I never got to ask you yesterday" Archie asked  
"Oh good I guess I don't know it's school same old it might take me a few days to get caught up"  
"I can help you" Betty volunteered I smiled Betty always looked out for her friends more then herself. Knowing Betty she was probably planing some sort of school event along with any extracurriculars she might be in plus her own homework.

"Thanks for the offer Betty but you already have enough on your plate I don't want to stress you out anymore then you already might be"  
"We can squeeze in a hour I promise it will be fun I don't have cheerleading practice after school so we can go to Pops" I burst out laughing not expecting her to say that her Betty Cooper has actually joined the cheerleading squad which was Cheryl and her little squad of minions. The boys seemed to be having their own conversation but their voices were quite when I started laughing.

"I'm sorry Betty truly I just didn't see you as a cheerleader don't you just follow Cheryl around like one of her own little evil minions? Minus the evil part when it comes to you of course"  
"No not at all... well kinda Cheryl can be hard on us but I have Veronica with me and it will look great on my collage application." That's Betty always 10 steps ahead of you.

"You know what who am to judge I'm just cranky in the mornings" and interrupted from having a possible moment with Jughead but that's besides the point "as long as your having fun that's all that matters I'll take you up on the offer today after school at Pops" she smiled  
"Great" the bell rang as we approached the walls of Riverdale high day 2 I guess.

Veronica's POV  
I was standing by Archie's locker patiently waiting for him to arrive. When I saw him I stood up a little bit but my victory was short lived when I saw Jughead behind him.

"Hey Ronnie" Archie greeted  
"Hey Archiekins, Jughead"   
"Hi Veronica" Jughead said then waved bye to Archie and headed to his class perfect.

"Archie I need to talk to you"  
"Ok well can it be later because I need to get to class"  
"Ok here's the short version of it, Does Jughead have feelings for (Y/N) you know beyond friends?"  
"Um yeah Veronica I really got to get to class" then he left without another word.

Archie's POV  
that was close, I can't tell Veronica Jugeheads secret we just started becoming friends again if I tell Veronica I would have betrayed him again and it would kill him. I walked into my class slightly stressed, Veronica isn't gonna let this go she's gonna keep asking me.

I noticed Jughead a few rows back staring down at his phone I sent him a text  
 _Veronica is on to you she bombarded me after you left asking if you have any feelings for (Y/N) I told her I had to get to class and left._  
Before he got a chance to answer the teacher came in and started class.

Jugheads P.O.V  
Archie and I are walking down the hall and he's talking about something football? His latest song? Girls? I don't know probably one of those three topics. I was only half listening because the minute we got out of class I saw (Y/N) at her locker... but she wasn't alone.

Reggie was there too and they were talking. This sudden anger took over me, it was he same feeling I felt yesterday watching her and Archie interact. How dare she talk to him she deserves better then him. I felt my fingers curl up into a fist, thoughts of slamming my hand against his face flashed though my head. Archie must have noticed this because I felt his hand on my shoulders slightly shaking it.

"Hey Jughead you with me? Come on it's probably nothing and hitting Reggie won't solve anything, it would only cause trouble for you." Unfortunately he was right and my hand started to unclench from its fist and I turned the other way and followed Archie to my locker.

It took all of my strength not to slam my locker after I was done getting out my books.  
"You ok?" Archie asked in a hushed tone  
"I'm fine" I answered " just want to punch something" I added  
"I have a punching bag you can go at after school today now come on" Archie led me to my next class which happened to be English.. with (Y/N) not sure if this is gonna be good or bad just gonna have to wait and see I guess.

Class seemed to flow by, we were discussing the book we were assigned and as usual me and (Y/N) were the only ones who seemed to know what the teacher was talking about. I saw (Y/N) roll her eyes so much I thought they would fall out.

That put me in a brighter mood and the rest of the day went fine but that feeling still nawed away at me. Reggie talking to (Y/N) I can only imagine the things he said the mear thought of it makes me want to either throw up or punch him.

Archie kept his promise and got it the punching bag for me while he worked on homework and I started ranting while punching away.  
"She hasn't even been here a week yet and he's already making a move on her" Archie tried to give me advice  
"Who's to say he will even ask her out?" You tried Archie you really did it I looked at him  
"Because it's Reggie" I looked back at the bag and started again then I herd footsteps coming up to the room. It was Fred he took one look at me and asked

"You ok Jughead? Your hitting that bag pretty good"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks Mr Andrews just working on some pent up emotions"  
"Well I'm ever here if you need to talk"  
"What about me?" Archie intervened  
"Ok we're both here" I smiled  
"Thanks it's just stupid teenage drama"  
"Well like I said if you need any second opinions I'm here" Mr Andrews said before he left

"You know you could just tell her you have feelings for her" Archie said as soon as his dad left. I sat down on my makeshift bed to take a break  
"And having her reject me? No that would be soul crushing and it would destroy our friendship"

"What if she didn't reject you"  
"Then clearly there's something wrong and she should be checked out immediately for signs of going crazy"  
"Jughead..." Archie stared  
"No Archie I'm serious why would she want to be with me?"  
"I don't know because she knows you well and laughs at your jokes and will do anything you ask"  
"That's not true"  
"Oh really because I could do a survey" I just rolled my eyes  
"Whatever I'm gonna take a shower"

The hot water calmed what little anger I had left and I got dressed and ready for bed. When I checked my phone I got a text from (Y/N)

  
Are you busy Friday? I couldn't help but smile  
_No why_? It didn't take her long to answer  
_Because_ _it's_ my first week back and _I_ have no idea what to do Friday so I thought I would enlist the help of my best friend  
You do realize you just asked the _most_ anti social kid on Riverdale right  
Exactly I want to do something fun not social  
Well in that case lets go rob a bank that's fun  
Haha J you know what I mean

  
We spent the rest of the night texting I probably annoyed Archie with my laughing whenever she made a joke but he didn't say anything. Maybe because for the first time in a long time I was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone shipping you guys

(Y/N) P.O.V  
It's Friday and I'm at Pops with Betty and Veronica. Jughead is coming over in a couple hours for our movie marathon and he's probably going to end up sleeping overnight.

"You excited about tonight?" Veronica asked, it was a simple question but I could tell what she really meant.  
"Nothing is going to happen" I replied   
"But what if something does would it really be that bad?" Betty asked   
"What's going to happen? Jughead is going to look over at me and say by the way I'm in love with you?" I asked then started to drink my milkshake   
"Well no but..." Betty started in a attempt to cheer me up   
"Guys thanks for this but Jughead is just going to come over and watch a movie nothing more"   
"Ok but I ship it" Veronica said

Jugheads P.O.V   
"Where are you going?" Archie asked when he stepped into his room and saw me putting some stuff in my bag  
"Don't worry I'm just going over to (Y/N)'s for the night.... FOR A MOVIE MARATHON" I added when I saw his smile   
"Ok I got it don't worry you keep to your movie marathon story when you tell my dad where your going"   
"It's not a story Arch! It's what's happening"    
"Whatever you say"  then he walked out  of the room

Archie's P.O.V   
I swear Jughead is so clueless it's painful sometimes. The same could be said for (Y/N) too I guess. I am 5 seconds away from shoving them both in a closet and not letting them come out until they tell each other how they feel. I was walking down the stairs then I herd my dad talk to someone

"Hey (Y/D/N) how are you doing? Yeah I can imagine you'd be busy" I thought nothing of it and was about to close the front door then  I herd

"Yeah FP is staying out of trouble for now anyway....yeah (Y/N) sure did help him I'm pretty sure she bailed him out of jail more times then I can count and Jughead doesn't even know" that's all I herd before I stopped listening and silently closed the door so dad doesn't here me . If (Y/N) bailed Jugheads dad out of jail... oh my god she does love him why else would she do it? Oh these two are gonna be the death of me.

I can't tell this to Jughead he won't believe me or I doubt it I need to say it to (Y/N) while Jughead is there so she can explain it to him herself. Ironically that Jughead is going to be heading  over to (Y/N)'s right now and their gonna be alone. There's no way she is gonna fess up herself I need help, but that would mean breaking Jugheads promise. I sighed can I just lock them in a closet? Just kiss already!

Jugheads P.O.V   
I zipped up my bag and headed down the stairs. (Y/N) told me they have a spare bedroom so I wouldn't have to bring anything to sleep on which saves me the effort of bringing around a sleeping bag. Fred was just in the living room watching T.V   
"Mr Andrews?"  He turned around and looked at me  
"Hey Jughead going somewhere?"  
"Actually yeah over to (Y/N)'s for the night we are gonna have a horror movie marathon"  
"Well have fun" I smiled   
"I will" then headed out the door on my way to (Y/N) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* we are all Archie right now


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and (Y/N) watch movies and Archie wants to wake up the neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start your beating  folks will Jughead kiss (Y/N)? Will (Y/N) fess up? Will Archie lock (Y/N) and Jughead in a closet? So many questions and only a few will get answered. Also why was this a good idea I barley know any horror movies

(Y/N) P.O.V   
I was sorting through the movies when I herd a knock on the door. I went to open the door and it was none other then Jughead.  
"Hey right on time" I said  
"Yeah well we have a lot of movies to watch" he said then stepped inside noticing that the house was practically empty 

"Hey where are your parents?"  
"Dad is at the station, mom is at the hospital their both working late so we have the house to ourselves tonight, they say hi by the way" I replied casually as I was heading up to my room, it wasn't the first time my parents were working late and it won't be the last   
"Oh ok" Jughead said then followed me up the stairs leading to my room. 

It wasn't anything fancy it was just my bed in the middle I'm lucky to have a tv on the wall across from my bed. I had a few pictures next to my bed of me and Jughead when we were kids. I also had a dresser and a mirror hanging from it, the thing that really caught people's attention where the endless amount of posters around the walls. Some where from movies, some were band posters, and some where from tv shows. 

I got on the bed and saw that Jughead was just standing awkwardly in the doorway. I patted on my bed and said  
"Come on join the party you can just put your bag here for now or in the next room that's the guest room." Jughead nodded before walking towards the room and coming back a minute later then entered my room and joined me on my bed. 

I had the first movie in already I was just waiting for him so I could press play.  
"Your impatient" Jughead said  
"Well yeah we have a lot of material to cover" I explained   
"Well what are you waiting for? Press play" I pressed play on the movie and it started to play. I leaned over to my side of the bed and picked up a bowl of popcorn   
"Popcorn?" I asked already knowing the answer. He didn't have to say anything he just reached in and took a handful   
"You thought of everything"   
"Well of course no movie is complete without popcorn" I said then moved in closer. 

Jughead seemed surprised but wrapped his arm around me anyway.   
"Is this ok?" I asked not wanting him to feel uncomfortable   
"Yeah it's actually nice" he smiled and all I wanted to do is stroke my hand along his face but I refrained from doing so. 

I just focused on the movie as best I could while trying not to think to much into Jughead having his arm around me. We watched most of it in silence, not uncomfortable though just two friends enjoying the movie, we would often make commentary and the famous shouting at the person which way not to run before they eventually get killed. 

"Yes the middle of the woods is the perfect place to have sex"  Jughead remarked a while later   
"Why you don't think it's romantic?" I asked   
"No your confined in this small tent" I smirked   
"A bed isn't that much bigger"   
"Yes but at least it's more comfortable" he replied "I am after all on a bed right now"   
"That's true BUT if your in a tent and depending on the circumstances you might not have to be quiet, in a bed there is usually someone else living there unless you live alone then you have to worry about people above or below you hearing you if you live in a apartment or even neighbours."   
"You make a fair point (Y/N) still wouldn't do it" 

"Really? Ok where would you then?" I asked curious   
"You really want to know?" Jughead asked  
"Well we are at a sleepover sleepovers are the time to tell some secrets"   
"Lets see then well bed obviously, a couch if it's not to small, any counters because it's more spread out"   
"Well well well who knew Jughead Jones actually thought about this"  
"Well I am a teenage boy (Y/N) don't let my angsty persona fool you"   
"I'll have to keep that in mind" I said as I gave myself a mental high five for not chicking out and switching topics. 

"Where would you?" Jughead asked a while later we were now in the 90's era of horror movies   
"I'm sorry?" I asked not knowing what he was asking   
"Where would you have sex?" I almost chocked on my popcorn   
"Um well not a car I would fear I would hit something and start it plus other people sit in it, nor really small rooms like bathrooms there's no space" I said   
"Interesting" Jughead said then while we were in the middle of the 6th Halloween movie Jughead said

"Why would they even make a sequel much less a 6th one, it's always worse and gets worse the more you make"   
"Money probably" I replied at this point my parents came home said hi and good night to us then went off to bed leaving us alone again

"Yes but it shouldn't be about just the money it should be about making a better movie then the first one"  
"Is that what your going to do oh so great author?"  
"No plans on it because I can't make a sequel about a kid who's dead" I smirked   
"Scream made 4 movies and a tv show" I replied   
"Yeah and the second season kinda sucked" they should have just kept to the first movie it was unexpected  
"Really you don't think Billy didn't look like a serial killer" Jughead gasped and placed his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture 

"As someone who was taken down to the station and accused of murder because wear black and listen to Metallica I am offended"   
"Ok I'm sorry your right how could I ever make it up to you?" I asked  
"I could think of a way" Jughead then inched his head closer and closer to mine is he gonna?   
*RING RING*   
"Hello? No Archie this is not a good time" I'm gonna kill him I am actually going to kill him


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tries to get them to kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but you'll like it

"Archie? No nows not a good time!" Jughead replied rather angrily Archie Andrews was dead to me like actually dead.  
"Because it's not! Just I'll talk to you tomorrow" he ended the conversation then faced me again  
"Sorry about that um.. so we can probably finish this one before we go to sleep"  
"Oh ok" I replied not wanting to bring up the fact that we almost kissed and would be kissing right now.

We watched the movie for a couple minutes then I herd something bang against my window  
"What the hell?" It scared me that I cling to Jughead for comfort  
"It's the killer coming for you"  
"Not funny Jughead" I said then got up and went towards my window, I opened it and peered outside and saw Archie on my front lawn with small rocks in his hand

"Archie what the hell?"  
"I need to talk to Jughead!"  
"Is someone dying??"  
"No"  
"Then it can wait your gonna wake up not just my parents but the whole neighbourhood " I said then slammed down my window not a minute later I herd the doorbell ring. I groaned

"What does he want now?" I asked out loud  
"I'll go get it don't worry" Jughead headed out my room and down the stairs I stayed since Archie only wanted to talk to Jughead... for a bit then I got curious,what was so important that Archie had to show up at my house this late at night? I headed out my room and quietly made my way down the steps I stopped mid way so I could hear them

"I'm telling you Jug she likes you" I herd Jughead groan  
"Not this again"  
"No listen I overheard my dad talking to (Y/N)'s dad he was saying that (Y/N) helped bail your dad out of jail" shit shit shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck god damn it  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah ask her yourself" they both turned around and saw me crouched down on the steps  
"Hi guys"  
"(Y/N) is this true?"  
"Yes Jughead it is well most of it my dad is the one who did the actual releasing I only asked well begged him too I can explain tho-" before I could say anymore I was cut off by Jughead walking up the stairs and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't kiss him back immediately mainly because I was in shock but when I got over it and realized what was happening I put my hands around his neck I could feel his hair that was free of his beanie and I felt his hands around my waist. He pulled me a little closer but not to much since we were on steps  
"FINALLY!"  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing just all the kissing. Also Jughead isn't sleeping tonight

After we broke apart and kicked Archie out of my house not before he said  
"Have fun guys... but not too much fun then he got a door to the face and my face turned red

"Well um do you want to bring this to your room... oh god that came out wrong. To sleep.... I mean you sleep in your room and I can go to the next room and..." before he could finish I kissed him again to quiet him   
"Good night Jughead" I said before walking up the stairs and closing the door behind me when I got to my room.   
How did we not wake up everyone in the neighbourhood?

Jugheads P.O.V  
After I got changed and ready for bed I turned on my phone and noticed there was a new text from Archie  
 _Your welcome_  
I texted back   
_Your an ass_    
Not to long later when I was lying in bed I got a reply  
 _Hey it worked didn't it?  
You didn't have to wake up the neighbourhood! What if her parents saw us? They would kick me out in 5 seconds and I wouldn't blame them either   
But they didn't so I go back to my previous statement your welcome_   
I just rolled my eyes  
 _Thanks I guess and don't go making it a big deal and spreading it around_   
_No one is gonna make a big deal about it_  
Clearly you don't know Betty and Veronica   
... ok fair point talk to you tomorrow sleep well Jug and definitely don't think about your new girlfriend 

I groaned for some reason the thought didn't occur to me that she was right next door too I imagine she is reading, she always reads before bed, visions of her in bed keep popping up, in her sleep clothes a tank top and shorts with her (Y/H/C) down while she is invested in her novel possibly biting her lip in anticipation if it's reaching to a climatic point. Ugh god damn you Archie __  
I hate you right now  
Again your welcome night dude

I groaned again and tried to calm down my teenage male hormones that were definitely making a appearance tonight. Ok dead puppy's, kissing Veronica, listing to Archie's song lyrics, ok that works definitely. I was just about to turn off the lamp in my room and go to sleep when there was a quite knock on the door

"Come in" I said (Y/N) came in wearing a white tank top and shorts to match just as I imagined, I tried to think about anything else and picked a spot on her face to look at while she talked  
"Hey sorry to disturb you just wanted to say good night and I was thinking that we could tell Betty and Veronica about all this maybe tomorrow or the next day or whatever your ready" I smiled

"Tomorrow sounds fine, so does that make me your boyfriend now?" I asked she smiled  
"I guess it does, good night boyfriend" she said and walked towards the door  
"Good night girlfriend" she stopped turned around and walked towards me then gave me a kiss but this one was different then the previous one, this one was full of passion.

I returned it and guided her to my (well hers but currently mine) bed. She rested on top and her hands went to my hair,  I felt her fingers go though my hair probably enjoying that I didn't have on my hat and currently so did I. My hands went to her hips gripping them as our tongues moved in sync in her mouth. Her hands trailed up and down my body along my muscles    
"When did this happen?" She asked the last time she saw me shirtless we went swimming a couple years ago I've put on some muscle since then working at Fred's construction I laughed

"It's from working with Archie at his dads construction place" she should be talking she usually wears jeans to school and a t shirt so I never seen this much skin in a long time I brought my hands from her hips and glided down her leg and up again resting on her thigh   
"Your certainly different too, you look amazing I mean you always looked amazing, I'm just glad I could comment on it now" she smiled   
"Keep them coming" then pecked me on the lips before getting off of me and heading out the door  
"Ok I really have to be going now"  she gave me a look that promised that we would have more moments alone and left me by myself. Well I'm not going to bed anytime soon.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out

Jugheads P.O.V   
I woke up thinking for a second that I was still at Archie's and that last night was all a dream. When I looked around and realized where I was I smiled, it wasn't a dream, I grabbed my phone that was over on the little table by the bed. I turned on my phone and it said 10:00 time to get up then.

I got up then got dressed before heading downstairs, knowing (Y/N) she would still be asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. I made myself some toast for breakfast and was in the middle of eating when I herd footsteps coming, I looked up from my food and saw (Y/N) was already dressed

"Morning" I said then smiled she came over to me  
"Morning" she gave me a peck of the lips before walking over to the kitchen  and getting herself something to eat   
"So where are you parents?" I asked   
"Work" she replied "I'll see them tonight they try not to work late two days in a row but someone was just murderd so they will be busy for a bit."

She sat down with me with her breakfast and we talked about a few things before I brought up  
"So how do you want to tell them"  
"Well if Archie hasn't already we just tell them we're dating and we don't want it to be a huge deal we just want them to be happy for us" she reached across the table and grabbed my hand

"I'm happy with you Jughead and I don't want you to ever think differently ok" she looked at me and I just nodded she smiled and let go of my hand, we spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon just hanging out finishing the horror movies Around 12:30 I felt my phone buzz, (Y/N) groaned as we were in a... interesting position we were lying down on her bed and her hands were tugging on my hair, I was kissing up and down her neck and my hands were going up and down her legs.

I took my hands off her and went to look at my phone, it was a text from Betty asking if we wanted to met her Archie and Veronica at Pops for lunch. I told her we would and turned off my phone and (Y/N) sat up

"Who was that?" She asked  
"Betty, she wants us to meet her, Veronica, and Archie at Pops for lunch"  
"Sounds fun" she replied we got off the couch and made our way to the dinner. When we got there everyone was already at a both smiling and when they saw us they started waving   
"They know" I whispered   
"Or their being friendly" (Y/N) replied they know

We walked over and sat down I tried my hardest to resist putting my arm around (Y/N) and pulling her towards me but instead I just put my arms on the table   
"So how was your guys night?" Veronica asked I smirked  
"Couldn't have been better" the girls eyes widened and Archie smiled trying to hold back a laugh Veronica was about to open her mouth to say something when (Y/N) said  
"Well I'm hungry I'm gonna go order something" then got off and walked towards the counter to order.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Betty asked  
"We just watched some horror movies then Archie interrupted us and started screaming outside (Y/N)'s window waking up the entire neighbourhood   
"In my defence it was important" Archie said   
"What was it?" Veronica asked I looked at Archie he could tell I was trying to tell him not to say anything  
"Well I was just needed to talk to Jughead and no one was answering their phones"  
"So you chose the window instead of the door?" Veronica asked not believing any of it   
"Well this is Archie he's always one for flare" I replied backing him up at that moment (Y/N) came back and sat down beside me, my arm came around her without thinking and she scouted closer to me. Everyone was silent and I could see the confused look on their faces

"Did something happen?" Betty asked   
"Um.." I started to say  
"We kissed a couple times" (Y/N) said as if it's the most casual thing in the world   
"FINALLY! I don't know how you two managed to handle it but I've only met (Y/N) for a week and the romantic tension around you guys was driving me crazy!" Veronica exclaimed   
"I'm really happy for you guys" Betty said

"Thanks Betty" (Y/N) replied   
"Yeah Betty thanks now onto another topic..."  
"Wait a minute" Veronica said then looked at Archie   
" you said you were at (Y/N)s house last night did you know about this?" She asked  
"Well technically yes ok so here how it went I overheard my dad talking to (Y/N)s dad about something and I had to tell Jughead it was important so that's why I came over there last night and I told him and he just went up to (Y/N) and kissed her"

"What was the thing????" Veronica and Betty asked   
"It's not important" I said   
"Of course it is" Betty said   
"Look guys can we just drop it?" (Y/N) said "it's kinda personal and something I didn't want Jughead to find out" that seemed to make them quite and we carried on but I had a feeling that we weren't off the hook yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets invited to a party also Kevin finds out

(Y/N) P.O.V   
Monday came and Jughead went into full boyfriend mood, he picked me up from my home, we walked to school together, he offered to carry my books to class, he held my hand between classes if he could earning some stares from people. We are sitting at lunch with Archie Betty and Veronica. I saw Kevin walk towards our table with wide eyes once he sees that Jughead put his arm around me

"When did this happen? Why did no one call me? How did it happen? How long has its been happening?" He asked as he sat down  
"Not long Kevin it's ok you didn't miss much it only happened over the weekend, long story short Jughead finally made a move and I appreciated it"

"So it was up to me then?" Jughead asked with a smile on his face   
"Definitely I was flirting with you for years though" everyone nodded and agreed with my statement. Jughead put his face down in defeat and I kissed him on the check earring a awww from the group before we resumed our lunch.

Jughead P.O.V   
After lunch I was walking to (Y/N)s locker. Once she got out her books she gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading in the opposite direction, I wen to mine and just as I was getting my books out of my locker the door slammed shut on me to revel Chuck Clayton I internally groaned I was having a good day.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed   
"Just some information about your girlfriend"  
"What are you talking about?"   
"(Y/N) isn't the innocent little flower you think she is rumour has it she dated while she was away"  
"News flash Chuck people date" I replied walking away from him unfazed   
"Doesn't it bother you?" Chuck asked trying to catch up to me   
"That (Y/N) has dated other people? Um no not really I don't control her life"  
"Oh no I'm not talking about just a few people, see I have my sources that (Y/N) got around, she's no vrigin Mary if you know what I mean"   
"Again it doesn't bother me now get away from me" I said then walked into my classroom and sat down clearly looking stressed because Archie was sitting across from me and asked

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just ran into Chuck he was saying some shit about (Y/N)"  
"Well don't listen to him I bet whatever it was was bullshit anyway"  
"It's not a big deal he was just saying (Y/N) dated a lot while she was gone but it's whatever it's in the past now" I opened my book and staredd at it  
"Jughead..." Archie started  
"Archie I'm fine" I said but I clearly wasn't, I tired not to think about to but then thoughts came to me, if (Y/N) did like me then why didn't she wait for me? Did she not expect to come back? Or was she just sick of waiting for me to realize everything? Damn Chuck for getting in my head, take a deep breath and calm down. Just talk to her don't let him have the satisfaction of ruining your day over some stupid gossip,

once I put that out of my mind the rest of the day went by great and I was talking with Archie,Veronica and Kevin by Archie's locker. That is until Cheryl came up handing us all invitations   
"What is this?" I asked  
"Invitations obviously to a party, a welcome back to Riverdale party for (Y/N) come, everyone is gonna be there" yeah that's gonna make me go which is what I was about to tell Cheryl until Kevin said  
"Well be there" Cheryl smiled and walked away I groaned   
"Why did you have to do that?" I asked leaning against a locker   
"Well it is a party for your girlfriend after all, it will be fun we will all come as a group" I looked at them both even Archie looked excited to go   
"If anything bad happens..." I started to say   
"Then you can I told you so" Kevin said and I agreed not like I had a choice, the invitation said the party was Friday at 8.

Shorty afterwards I got a text from (Y/N) basically explaining the same thing and how she was roped in to go as well against her will, I texted back saying I'll pick her up 7 so we can head over together. Well there's goes my plan of talking with her about that Chuck thing but it's gonna be fine. Maybe the guys are right maybe it's time I relax and unwind and party with my girlfriend and my friends like a regular teenager. Well let's see how that goes

Blame autocorrect for any mistakes also the fact that it's early in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead goes shopping

Veronica's P.O.V   
I thought I was dreaming the day Jughead came up to me and asked if I could come to the mall with him to help him pick something out for the mall. Once I realized I was indeed awake and this was reality I thought it was a joke so I started laughing but he didn't join he just started at me.

"Your kidding right?"  
"No I'm serious"  
"Why do you want to go to the mall?"  
"Because I...."  
"What is it?" I asked he put his head down and mumbled  
"Iwannalooknicefor(Y/N)" wow he really loves her   
"You what?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he said and Jughead knew I could tell. He looked up at started at me  
"don't make me say it again"  
"Fine but your not getting my help"  
"You drive a hard bargen"  
"Those are my terms"

"Fine.... I would like to show up not looking like I just jumped out of the nearest dumpster I know (Y/N) doesn't care but I still want to do this."   
"All right" I said  
"You'll help?"  
"Jughead I've been wanting to help since the day I met you come on we have work to do and I have plans"   
"Right now?" he asked   
"Yep" then I took his hand and dragged him outside of school past Archie and Betty they both looked at us weirdly

"Betty come with me we're taking Jughead to the mall, Archie we're kidnapping Jughead for a couple hours"  
"HOURS?" Jughead screamed   
"Just get him back by supper" Archie replied casually   
"Archie if I don't come back tell (Y/N) I love her"  
"All right" Archie said before heading in the direction of football practice

Jughead P.O.V  
I should have known what I was getting myself into when I asked Veronica for help, I am now in the changing room of some store with Betty Veronica and even Kevin who came at the last minute after receiving a text from Veronica then replying immediately that he's coming and has been waiting for this day forever apparently. When we got to the mall the girls (and Kevin) dragged me store to store and started throwing clothes on me but not before hanging it in front of me to see how it would look  
"Oh yeah"  
"Definitely"  
"Oh no definitely not"  
"Oh this one looks great good eye B" was all I hers before clothes were thrown at me with the occasional shake of the head or a "no" or even "oh god no" then I was sent off to the changing room to try on everything

"Jughead Jones if you come out wearing that hat I will personally burn it!" Veronica yelled from the siting area by the changing stalls I sighed and took off my beloved beanie before stepping out of the room. Once I did all 6 eyes were on me   
"Oh..."  
"My..."  
"God....."  
"Do I look ok?" I asked   
"Ok? You look..." Kevin started  
"Amazing" Veronica said   
"I was gonna say something else but yeah that works too" Kevin added   
"V I think we have the perfect outfit"   
"Agreed"  
"Good can we go now?" I asked

"Sure" Veronica said  
"Oh thank god we've been here forever"  
I said  
"Because we have to get you shoes" I groaned   
"Veronica how do you expect me to pay for this?" I asked looking at the price tags  
"Oh don't worry about it she said getting out her credit card I put my hand over her wrist  
"No no way I'm not having you pay for everything"  
"Jughead it's fine really" I knew it wasn't really Veronica may look like she's well off but her mom is only a waitress at Pops I've seen her working all hours of the night.   
"At least let me chip in"   
"...ok" she agreed then I let got of her wrist Betty and Kevin just looked at each other confused but let it go as we made our way to the cashier. Veronica payed for most of it but like I said I did chip in a little then we left the store. I was then dragged to the nearest shoe store and by time we left the store it was dark out and we were all exhausted. As Veronica's rider drove us all home I looked at her   
"Thanks" I said she seemed shocked but replied   
"Your welcome"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some light family drama

(Y/N) P.O.V   
I was walking to the hospital to met my mom then we would met my dad for supper . Tomorrow was the big party and I was a little nervous. Neither me or Jughead aren't big party people Betty doesn't get the chance to go to much party's because of her overbearing mother and Archie well.. let's say that he can join a party. I haven't known Veronica long but she seems like someone who would enjoy a party.

I arrived at the hospital and waved to the person in check in, this isn't the first time I visited my mom and it won't be the last. I made my way to her office but on my way outside of the morgue I herd

"Poor boy didn't deserve it" are they talking about Jason?  
"This bullet mark is old, this is what must have killed him if the toucher didn't already do it" that was my mom speaking  
"So the story his sister told is false" said the other voice, probably a doctor   
"It is, it doesn't add up anyway, according to his records Jason is a athlete surly he must know how to swim."  
"Should we bring his sister in for questioning?"   
"Yes but not tonight, it's too late now we will call her tomorrow"

I herd both footsteps leave, I ran around a corner so they wouldn't see me then I snuck back and walked in. Ok Jason let's see what happened to you, as I was about to take off the cloth that was covering him a hand reached out and grabbed mine  
"Not so fast young lady" I turned around and it was my mom

"Oh hi mom"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well originally I was gonna meet you for supper but curiosity got the best of me when I herd you talking about Jason" my mom sighed and let go of my hand  
"You know him didn't you?"  
"Briefly I mean it was hard not to he was pretty popular"  
"Do you have any idea who would do this to him?"   
"No not at all" I mean his parents always seemed a little off and the Coopers have always hated the Blossoms well aside from Polly." My mother nodded   
"Come on let's get out of here" 

we both walked out of the room and out of the hospital. We made our way to a restaurant nearby for take out then headed home. I talked about my day and my adjustment to Riverdale on the drive home. When we got home Dad was already there then we all sat down with the take out.   
"Your sure spending a lot of time with that Jones boy"   
"Dad" I said then stared a small part of Dad never trusted Jughead I could tell, he was always nice around Jughead when he came to the house but there was a look he would give Jughead.

"Just making conversation" Dad defended   
"He's not trouble, I know you think he is but he's not"   
"I don't think that"  
"Oh really then why do you stare at him like he's gonna steal something whenever he walks though the door?" My dad didn't respond   
"Yeah I thought so" I got up and walked towards my rom  
"(Y/N)!"My mom shouted  
"Jughead isn't his father" I said then slammed the door.

Figures I barley see them then when they try to talk to me it ends up in a argument. A few hours pass, I'm on my bed reading when I hear a knock at my door  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"It's me" Dad responded   
"I don't want to talk" I said   
"Ok then listen, Jughead comes from a family of trouble I don't know what curse is placed on that family that makes them all end up like they do but it's happened. With his dad and his dad before him and hell it might have even moved back farther, the point is I don't want you to get wrapped up in his family's trouble"  I got off my bed and walked towards the door

"Dad Jughead isn't his farther, isn't his grandfather, yeah Jughead has issues but he's just been hurt a lot so he tends to push people away. People don't give him a chance dad, you never gave him a chance."

"Your right"  
"If you would... what excuse me"  
"I said your right (Y/N) I never did give him a chance. Invite him over this weekend for supper" I smiled then gave my dad a hug  
"Thank you" I said   
"Your welcome"   
"Dad if you never liked Jughead then why did you bail out his dad?"  
"Because a kid needs his parent"   
Dad said while looking at me I nodded then made my way back to my bed   
"So tell Jughead Saturday night"

"I will and dad don't go all cop on him he's gonna be nervous enough"  
"I don't know what your talking about" I rolled my eyes  
"You know when you get really close and ask what are your intentions with my daughter? Them stare them down as if they are a suspect in a crime"  
"Ok (Y/N)" Dad said then closed my door I smiled this was a big step for me and Jughead and me and Dad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some light group conversation pre party.

Jugheads P.O.V  
It's the night of the party, Veronica insisted that we all carpool, her version of carpooling was having her driver pick us all up and take us to Cheryl's. We stopped by (Y/N)'s house last before going to Cheryl's. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car

"Relax Jughead you look great, she's gonna love it" Veronica said I nodded before stepping out and walking up to her door. I knocked then a moment later she answered the door  
"Wow Jughead you look amazing"   
She should be the one to talk, her hair was curled/straighted (depending on hair type) she was wearing a top with the sleeves past the shoulders and was even wearing a skirt to match.   
"You look even more amazing I don't think I have ever seen you in a dress" she smiled   
"Thanks I just found this in my closet and decided why not look nice for one evening "   
"Yeah I had the same idea Veronica Betty and Kevin took me to the mall"  
"That must have been fun"   
"Oh it was come on I'm sure they will tell you every detail" she took my hand and we walked back to the car together.

Once we got in everyone complemented her on her outfit, even making small talk with Veronica and agreeing to go shopping soon. We all talked the ride there, (Y/N) wrapped her hand around my arm when we got in and would occasionally rub my arm when I would zone out. I was just nervous for the night to come and also annoyed that the thing with Chuck was still bugging me. I took a deep breath and tried my best to relax and enjoy the time with my girlfriend and my friends.

"(Y/N) these look incredible" Betty said I looked in their direction and realized that they were all huddled around (Y/N)s phone looking at it, I leaned in trying to see what they were looking at. it was a sketch of Pops and even though it wasn't done the detail was incredible every line was carful drawn of the dinner from the outside. There was even a few cars drawn in the parking lot to add to the dinners aesthetic.

"Thanks I started drawing it the day I got back, it's probably one of the things I missed most about Riverdale besides you guys of course." I smiled then (Y/N) kissed me on the cheek, I smiled and felt myself blushing and before anyone could say anything else the car stopped. We all got out and started walking up to the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average teenage party nothing to see here, nothing bad will happen nope not at all.

(Y/N) P.O.V  
All of us got out of the car, Jughead wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. No one said anything as we walked up to the door and Archie rang the doorbell. A few moments later Cheryl opened the door

"Hello sad breakfast club, come in" we all stepped around and looked around, the manor was decorated for the party, there was streamers and balloons everywhere along with tables set up with chips, pretzels, and every other junk food you could think off along with drinks.   
"Look around, dance, socialize and most importantly have fun" Cheryl said before disappearing. We shrugged before walking around, Archie talked to some of the football players, Veronica Betty and even Ethel were talking in another corner. I looked around for Jughead and spotted him by the food, of course I smiled and walked over to him.

"You seem to be socializing" I said  
"Oh yeah me and and this bowl of chips are hitting it off" he said before putting one in his mouth   
"I think we are going to form a great bond" he said   
"Well don't leave the pretzels out" I said before putting one in my mouth before heading over to where the girls were. The 4 of us were just in the middle of a conversation when Cheryl announced

"Listen up party people, to get out guest of honour up to date with everything that's been going on let's play a little game" she went and turned down the music, everyone came into the rom where Cheryl was and people either sat on the couch, the floor, and some were leaning against furniture or the wall

"What are we playing?" I asked dreading to know  
"A little game I like to call Secrets and Sins" Cheryl replied  
"What the hell is that?" Jughead asked   
"It's simple it's basically truth or dare where we confess, we own up with what we've done."   
"Sounds fun" I said sarcastically   
"I'll start the game" Cheryl said ignoring me "with our very own guest of honour" oh joy I thought

"So you moved out of Riverdale at the end of last year, nothing too suspicious but just after my brother died you show up again after everyone including yourself were convinced you would never come back."   
"Ok how does that have anything to do with your brother I wasn't even in town when he died"  
"Or were you? That's right I happened to walk down Sweetwater River one evening in the summer it was early in the evening and who do I find down by the river but you, so (Y/N) what were you doing back in town? Were you just visiting or were you looking at the very spot in which my brother would drown the very next day, and besides everyone knew you didn't like Jason."  
"Yeah I didn't like how him and other members of the football team" I said while looking over where the jocks were "were treating Jughead and other people like they rule the school or something"

Reggie looked like he was gonna say something "don't even start or I will punch you and you will show up with a black eye tomorrow" he shut his mouth   
Betty Veronica and Archie looked at me obviously surprised at my unexpected visit to Riverdale without letting them well Archie and Betty know

"Speaking of murder" Cheryl said "your parents, you don't see a lot of them don't you? I mean your dad is a cop and your mom works in the morgue. I bet you don't see a lot of them, I wonder if your broody attitude comes from your lack of having parental figures around, it wouldn't surprise me if you had serious daddy and mommy issues"

"That's where I step in"  
Chuck said then stepped in the centre   
"You see (Y/N) here might look all shy and anti social but as we can see by what she's wearing, (Y/N) is hiding by what she has going on and I have my sources say that while she was away, (Y/N) parted a few times and got close to some guys, and I'm not talking one or two oh no, see little (Y/N) here got around"  
"What does it matter Chuck, it's 2017 girls can do that it's none of your business"   
"Well it is my business when you dated my cousin and I get a call saying that you cheated on him and slept with his best friend like the little stank you are" without thinking I slapped Chuck across the face, hard. Everyone gasped and I turned around and faced everyone   
"Does anyone else have anything to say? No? Well here are a few things I'd like to say: 1. I did visit Riverdale yes but that was only because a friend called me and needed me, it was a emergency and if you know me then you know I am not one to turn down a friend. 2." I looked at Chuck "I didn't cheat on your cousin Chuck, he cheated on me, with my friend ironic how it goes. You want proof?" I took out my phone and went though a few pictures before I found the one I was looking for  
"Here is your proof" I shoved it in his face before storming off

Jugheads P.O.V   
I went up to Chuck with a surprised look on his face that matched everyone else's   
"Why would you do that? Do you get pleasure off other people's pain?" I asked "all she wanted was to come out tonight and have fun, but no you made it impossible." I looked at Cheryl and the jocks "you all made it impossible. Simply because she doesn't act the same or dress the same as everyone else then she's a target for everyone to make fun of and insult every single day and she's not the only one." I looked back at Chuck  
"I can't wait for you to graduate so you realize that these three years of high school are bullshit and the real world will slap you in the face because you were too busy being mr popular while everyone else was trying to survive and get out of this god forsaken town and everyone that lives in it." I took (Y/N)'s phone from Chuck and ran out of the mansion after (Y/N).


End file.
